Tac 12
The Tac 12, referred to within game files as the UTS-15, is a bullpup, pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Multiplayer The Tac 12 is the most expensive shotgun in Ghosts, costing 9 Squad Points. The Tac 12 is a consistent damage, long range shotgun. The Tac 12 will fire eight pellets per shot. At any range short of five meters, the Tac 12 will deal fifty damage per pellet, taking two pellets to kill. Damage decreases linearly until 12.5 meters, where the Tac 12 will deal its minimum damage of twenty, still good for a five pellet kill. Past 12.5 meters, the Tac 12 will cease to do damage. The Tac 12's initial damage per pellet won't match what the FP6 and the MTS-255 can achieve, but the Tac 12 will have a longer range than the MTS-255 and a longer range than the FP6 on everything but the two pellet kill range, which the FP6 slightly edges out the Tac 12. As a whole, the Tac 12 has the longest range in its class. The Tac 12's fire rate is poorest in class and slow overall, at 85 RPM. Should the first shot not secure a kill, the intended target has ample time to gun down the user. The Tac 12's accuracy is superb. The iron sights are fairly clean, albeit large, and the recoil isn't a factor since the Tac 12 fires so slowly. The Tac 12 has the second tightest hip-fire spread of all shotguns and the tightest spread of all shotguns while aiming. The Tac 12's high accuracy, long range for a shotgun, and high minimum damage make it ideal at engaging targets at any range the Tac 12 can hit the enemy. The Tac 12's handling traits are mostly good. The Tac 12 moves at 100% of the base speed, aims down the sight in 200 milliseconds, and has a fast sprintout time. However, the Tac 12's reloads are slow. A 1.4 second animation must be done before rounds start to be inserted into the Tac 12, with each pellet taking 0.76 seconds to be loaded. Combined with the Tac 12's large tube magazine, the user may have to take a long time to reload the Tac 12. The Tac 12 has easily the largest capacity in its class, holding ten rounds in the tube by default. Using Extended Mags will boost this to a huge fifteen rounds. The Tac 12 user will spawn in with thirty rounds total, ten being already loaded into the gun and twenty rounds in reserve. The Tac 12 has the standard assortment of attachments on offer. The optical attachments provide an alternative sight picture while aiming. Due to the Tac 12's lack for accurate fire, these sights don't hold much value. However, they can be useful when using Slug Rounds, since Slugs do require accurate fire to hit the target(s). The Muzzle Brake is a great choice for the Tac 12, as it boosts the weapon's already impressive range to an even greater extent. The Silencer is not a great option as it'll reduce the Tac 12's effective range. That being said, the Tac 12 does have the longest effective range of all shotguns, so the Tac 12 wouldn't be the worst shotgun to use silenced. The Foregrip is not a worthy attachment option, as the Tac 12's recoil is counteracted completely by the centerspeed thanks to the slow fire rate of the shotgun. Extended Mags boosts the Tac 12's tube magazine capacity to fifteen rounds and boosts the starting ammo loadout by fifty percent. This is a colossal increase in capacity for the Tac 12, to the point where the player may not even have to reload once before dying. This is a great attachment choice as it is one of the few that brings a notable benefit to the table for the Tac 12. Slug Rounds converts the Tac 12 from buckshot ammo to slugs. The Tac 12 has the longest range of any shotgun using slugs, but it is tied with the FP6 in this regard, which shoots faster. Extinction The Tac 12 appears in the maps Awakening and Exodus for $2000. Despite its high magazine capacity compared to other shotguns, it has an extremely long reload animation, even when adding only a few bullets to the magazine. Due to this, the Bulldog, the shotgun with the next highest magazine capacity of shotguns in Extinction, may be a better choice. Although it has four less bullets in the magazine, it has a fast reload animation and high rate of fire. With the Weapon Specialist class upgraded to give the player a faster reload animation however, it can become much more effective. Attachments Integral *Smart Choke Sights *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip Mod *Slug Rounds *Extended Mags Gallery Tac 12 model CoDG.png|The model. Tac 12 CoDG.png|Tac 12 in first person. Tac 12 iron sights CoDG.png|Iron Sights. Tac 12 reloading CoDG.png|Reloading. Tac 12 third person CoDG.png|Tac 12 in third person. Trivia *A lot of designs can be seen on the shotgun, such as on the top, where there's a big blue scribble appearing to say "ZOM", and a UTAS-USA logo on the rear sight. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Shotguns